


Philotimo

by Lysel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: My artworks are mostly on lyselkatz.tumblr.com, feel free to have a look there ;)





	Philotimo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Philotimo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082442) by [anastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel). 



For DeanCas Pinefest 2019, fic by Anastiel.

 

"When one of his first hunts after becoming human again ends in injury, Castiel is faced with the helplessness of his mortality. Through it all Dean is a constant presence at his side, ever the attentive caregiver, which only serves to increase the tension growing between them."

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks are mostly on lyselkatz.tumblr.com, feel free to have a look there ;)


End file.
